fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosa Fortuna
Rosa Fortuna(ローザフォーチュナRōza Fōchuna), also known as The Re-Quip Queen(換装女王Joō no Kansō), is an S-Class Level Mage of the Angel Wing Guild and the main protagonist of the Storyline Arms of the Angels . She is a famed mage with skills of requip matching even that of the Titania, Erza Scarlet . She is usually seen with her best friend Moschetti D'oro whom she holds a friendly rivalry with. She is WikedBlue's main character. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Relationships Magic and Abilities Requip: Fairies (換装妖精たち Kansō: Yōsei-tachi): This is Rosa's primary and most favoured form of magic. THis is the reason she has gained her nickname Requip Queen, it allows her to summon several small fairies from another dimmension and by absorbing their magical power she gains a new outfit, each with it's own abilities and weapons. Some of the fairies Re-Quip takes place in her treasured cross shaped hair clip and depending on which fairy she requips it will change into either: a red heart, a blue spade, a green club or a yellow diamond. Her Fairies each have their own names, magic and outfits. She can also utilize basic requip to requip everyday clothes. 185px-heart_clip.png|Heart Clip 180px-Clover.JPG|Clover Clip 200px-Diamond.jpg|Diamond Clip 200px-Spade_Beginning.JPG|Spade Clip Cooking Magic ''(調理のマジックChōri no Majikku): She is also a profound user of cooking magic which allows her to magical create food, this is commonly used in conjunction with her '''Requip: Clover'. She is also the guild's waitress due to this ability. Guitar Magic ' ''(ギター魔法Gitā Mahō): She has some skill in using guitar magic which allows her to manipulate the properties of her guitar's sounds. Equipment Rosa has numerous outfits, armours and weapons, not including her fairies which she changes with requip. Outfits '''Heart Cheer Fairy: This outfit changes her appearance to that of a pink-clad cheerleader. It has a white visor with a large red, heart shaped hairclip, a pink pleated skirt, a pink top with a handbag shaped zipper. She also wears a red ribbon round her neck and leg warmers which go over her pink and white skates which also have a set of wings on each heel. She also has a frilly, pink arm accessory on each arm.*'Flight': using her skates she has the ability to fly by creating pink energy wings from the decorative ones on said skates. *'Pom-Poms': Heart Cheer can requip magical pink pom-poms which are decorated with red hearts. They can be converted into magical shields 694px-Heart_rod.png|Cheering Baton 699px-Heart_Speeders.png|The energy wings created from her skates or used as regular pom-poms. *'Cheering Baton': She can also re-quip a pink baton with crystal erts on each end for a melee or long ranged weapon. *'Team Spirit Elevation': This outfit can also raise positive energy and spirit in people all around her. This increases when using the baton and pom-poms. *'Special Spinning Cheer Finale': She creates a pink energy heart below her feet, spins her baton and waves it, firing a pink energy wave at the target. Spade Artist Fairy: This outfit is her most classy transformation as it has a light blue blouse with frills going down the chest and long sleeves going past her hands. She also has a blue ribbon at the back of the blouse similar to her other outfits. She also dons navy short with blue and white striped stockings. She also wears brown boots and a light blue beret with her large blue spade hairclip on the left side. *'Musical Baton': She can requip a blue baton with a white handle, it is shaped like a treble clef and can create soothing music by waving it. *'Giant Paintbrush': She can summon a large paintrbrush which can create different coloured paint and solidifies when it comes in contact with oxygen. *'Flexibility': This outfit increases flexibility and gymnastic ability. ' Clover Maid Fairy': This outfit is comprised of a green balloon dress and a white apron and gloves to match, resembling a french maid outfit. On this outfit it has been noted that there are many bows around the apron and headress which also has a large green clover hairclip on it. *'Increased Cooking and cleaning': This outfit incereases cooking and cleaning skills due to it being a maid. It can also summon kitchen utensils as weapons. [[Diamond Idol Fairy| ']] ':' Is another of her outfits and has white, futuristic ' ''''headphones with a large yellow diamond on the side of i and she also wears her hair in two ponytails at each side. Her actual outfit consistts of a yellow idol skirt with long sleeves, fairy like wings at the back and yellow boots that come up to her inner thighs.' *Flight: using the wings she can fly through the air. ' *'Voice Magic: '''She can also use a charming voice in this outfit. Trivia *She is based on Amu Hinamori from Shugo Chara Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:WikedBlue Category:Angel Wing Category:Holder-Mage Category:Female Category:Mage